Sofia's Last wish
by Haribo2012
Summary: Gabi's husband Troy who has been in Iraq for the last four months, is phoning to surprise Sofia a terminal six year old girl with who wish is to talk to Troy.. but will the surprise be only for Sofia?


This was also used in my other story ( which still trying to upload still not letting me!) :-( but this can be read on own

I hope you like it

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi's P.O.V

"_You think she will like it"_Troy asked me for the hundredth time sounding all nervous

"Yes she will babe"I replied reassuring him, poor Troy has been so nervous about phoning Sofia in case she did not like it or was not in a good mood "_Yes she will Troy, you actually called at a good time , she is in fact doing a letter for you, so she will be excited to hear from you" _I added hoping it would stop him being nervous

"_Ok Princess give her the phone then" _

I walked to the ward where Sofia was sitting in bed drawing, Sofia's parents James and Hannah were sitting beside her, I caught her parents attention giving them a nod to get the video camera out, James an Hannah, knew that Troy would be phoning and had wanted to record it. Once James has got the Video camera out, I made my move towards Sofia

Handing the phone to Sofia unable to keep the smile off my face."Someone is on the phone for you Sofia" I said

With a confused look on her face Sofia took the phone off me and put it to her ear,

Seconds later I saw her face break out in the biggest grin I had ever seen and let out an happy squeal I knew I had completed Sofia's last wish- to Talk to Troy, I turned to James and Hannah who both had tears rolling down their faces, they whispered me ' Thanks'

After nearly twenty five minutes of Sofia and Troy talking, Sofia handed me the phone back saying that Troy wanted to talk to me before he hang up,

_"So, tell me then,"_ Troy began, letting his voice trail off for a moment. _"Did Sofia tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_ I replied confused as Sofia had not told me anything

_"How good you look in that red top?." _Troy added, I looked down at my top and I froze as the meaning sank in because it just happened to be the colour of my top I am wearing right now, that is when I finally noticed Jack's face who has gone pale white and whoever standing is standing behind me, and for some reason Taylor is filming me on her camera with her silly grin on her face and Sofia squealing really loudly

_"Troy?"_ I asked, my voice doubtful but hopeful.

_"Turn around Princess_," the familiar voice behinds me says and it seems to take a long time before I turn around. And when I do I am in shock and I just cannot believe it because standing in front of me holding the phone in one hand and two bouquets roses-

Is Troy James Bolton

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TROY'S POV

For the next few seconds all Gabriella can do it stare at me it seems like even longer before her face loses its blank mask. The suddenly she's moving towards me at speed throwing her arms around my neck and hanging on for dear life. I can't believe you came," she sobbed as I lifted her up off the floor, holding her as close as I could get her, my arms wrapped all the way around her. "I missed you so much!"

I buried my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that I'd missed for four months with all that I had. I put her down "Troy...what are you doing here?" she finally asked,

"Happy birthday, sweet girl," I whispered back,

Gabi gripped the front of my shirt, gazing up at me. "How long do I get you?"

"Until Sunday afternoon," I whispered against her forehead. "I won't get to be here on your actual birthday, "I couldn't not come," I murmured, pressing my lips to her ear. "It's only the weekend love, but..."

Gabriella's head snapped up, and she held my face in her hands. "I don't care," she gushed

"so I'm stealing you away." I added

"But I need—"

I placed my fingers on her lips. "You need nothing. I've arranged everything."

"That's what Taylor was up to!" she laughed wrapping her arms around my neck. "Well, then, Bolton.. I guess I'm all yours."

"Good," I growled dramatically into her neck, causing her to squeal into a laugh. "Then you're officially my prisoner."

000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW

HARIBO X


End file.
